Kyle's Secret
by AwsomPerson
Summary: Kyle has a secret and Cartman finds out... I suck at summaries so read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I stand there, considering the consequences, what would they think if I had lied to them for years. They could one, think I am joking, two, never speak to me , three, Cartman would tell everyone, there is just too many possibilities. Well I should probably tell them someday...

It all started in preschool, I had long, straight hair, and wore an orange dress with light blue trim. All I knew then was I got left there for a few hours then was brought home. My first day went like this.

I walked through the doors, I didn't think I belonged there the other girls were playing with dolls, the boys were, pissing on fake fires, I really do not belong here. I'd rather be learning something because I liked it when my mommy read to me and I want to be able to do that too. I walked to a corner with nobody there but once I got there a girl named Bebe stopped me.

"What's your name," She asked.

"Kyla," I said.

"Kyla, would you like to play with us?" Bebe asked, I really didn't have a choice did I?

"Yes," I said.

We went over to where the girls were, some of them left, no almost all of them left. The only girls left were me, Bebe, and a girl with black hair.

"Hello I'm Wendy." The black haired girl said.

"I'm Kyla." I said.

A year went by and me, Bebe, and Wendy became best friends, but Heidi Turner thought that best friends only came in pairs. Eventually Heidi got me out of the picture.

It was kindergarten and Heidi started telling Wendy and Bebe lies, like I said that I was more popular than both of them combined, but they didn't believe her. One day, Heidi gave me a note and it said:  
Sorry, we can't be best friends anymore, not even friends. And we're going to make sure no one will want to be your friend.  
From: Wendy and Bebe I didn't believe it this even looked similar to their writing, I walked over to them ,with tears in my eyes, not caring if this was a setup. Then I said something I would regret.

"Wendy, Bebe, can I talk to you two." I said.

"What is it?" They said in unison.

I then glared at them thinking they were being sarcastic well, screw them I don't care.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two!" I yelled, they were shocked by my sudden anger.

"What the fuck is wrong with YOU!" Bebe said, this time Wendy was shocked.

"What the fuck is going on!" Wendy said.

"Like you don't know." I said.

"What are you talking about?!" Wendy said.

"I'm done talking with you two! We are no longer best friends! Better yet, we're not even friends anymore!" I spat at them, then ran home.  
I kept reading the note to see if Heidi Turner pranked me, but it looked exactly like their writing.

Then I decided if I didn't fit in with the girls I could try going...  
...to the boys...


	2. Chapter 2

I waited until first grade to pretend to be a boy. Somehow I convinced my parents to to buy me boy clothes, and I convinced the school to call me 'Kyle' and act as if I was a boy. Eventually years passed and I was in twelfth grade..

Stan, and I went to Starks Pond, but little did we know a certain fat ass was spying on us. We went to Starks Pond because I wanted to make a move on Stan because Wendy dumped him; again. I wish I could tell Wendy what I thought about her treating Stan like that, but Cartman would find out and call me a fag.

"Stan, did you hear that!" I said.

"Your just imagining things." Stan said. I had a crush on Stan for so long that when he told me that I completely forgot I even heard anything.

"Stan.." I said.

"What?" Stan replied.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Of course I can I'm your Super Best Friend remember?" Stan said, thinking I forgot that we were even friends.

I looked around I didn't see anyone, then I grabbed Stan and took him into the abandoned cabin.

"Kyle, what are you doing?" Stan asked.

In the cabin, I locked the door, completely forgot about the windows and hugged Stan.

"You said you could keep a secret so now I'm telling, or showing you." I said giggling.

"What?" Stan is clearly confused.

I took my ushanka off I forgot to cut my hair for a while so it looked similar to a girl's.

"Stay there, I'll be right back." I said with a smile plastered to my face.

I went to another room in the cabin with a bag that had a lacey bra, lacey underwear, a dress, makeup, and a hairbrush. I quickly got to work, but when I when I was done I barely recognized myself. Then I saw a window and looked through it and saw...Cartman. Then I remembered what Stan said earlier about me imagining things. So, I went back to the room.

"Stan," I said.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Who else, your Super Best Friend." I said, pouting.

Stan finally caught on or so I thought, he still didn't get it, did he?

"Kyle!? Did you get a sex change!?" He said, now panicking.

"No, this is a secret that I've been keeping since first grade." I stated simply.

"I have a hard time believing that I mean seriously are you sure you didn't go somewhere and get a sex change. It's even less believable, seeing how big you fucking boobs are, I mean they're so big they almost look fake." Stan said.

I looked down at them, they were fucking huge, I haven't looked at them since I started hiding them.

"Is it that hard to believe I am a girl, and have been a girl all of my life, especially with all the weird shit that goes on in this town." I said truly upset.

"That I am able to believe but," Stan continued sounding hurt, "it's hard to believe my Super Best Friend is a sexy girl and lied to me for years."

Then he started grinning and whispered something in my ear, but before we could do anything...Cartman opened the door. Shit didn't I lock it, wait I forgot, Cartman said he could pick locks...


	3. Chapter 3

"Cartman!" Stan said alarmed, "What are you doing?!"

"Who is the ho Stan?" Cartman said, smiling.

"Uh..umm...she's a new girl." Stan said trying not to panic.

"New girl," Cartman said slowly, "Wanna take turns banging her?"

Cartman didn't even wait for an answer.

"Well, me first, get on the bed bitch." Cartman said, how rude!

Luckily someone actually owned the cabin and came in.

"What the fuck are you kids doin' here?" The cabin's owner said, sheesh do we really look like kids?

"Nothing." I said, then grabbed my bag and left.

As soon as I got home I opened my diary and began to write... 


	4. Chapter 4

O Dearest Diary,

I told, uh, showed Stan my secret but before I could do what I 'wanted' Cartman showed up. I am still not sure if Cartman found out or not, but I am hoping he didn't and will NEVER find out. If Cartman does find out here is my plan:  
One, tell Kenny, Craig, Wendy, Bebe, Heidi, and Red I am a girl and who I am.  
Two, I know I won't be able to live without doing this, but I have to kiss Stan in front of Wendy.  
Three, move to Mexico, North Park, or Denver.  
Four, become a hippie and tell Cartman about it to piss him off.  
But, unless something happens to prove Cartman knows or doesn't know it, I'm fucked. 


	5. Chapter 5

At the bus stop Stan did something that made me so happy. He kissed me, Cartman wasn't there yet but Kenny arrived on the scene. Soon after Wendy was there too, she must be pissed.

"Damn, Stan if you are this desperate for someone after your break up with Wendy you could've come to me." Kenny joked.

As Wendy walked by I said, "Looks like Stan's no longer on your small leash, whore."

"What," Wendy said.

"You should know exactly what I mean, whore." I said, this time smiling.

Wendy said something after that but I didn't catch it, but then Cartman came.

"Sup JewFag" Cartman said.

Stan and Kenny looked worried when I just stood there smiling.

"Kyle?" Kenny said.

"What?" I said, still smiling.

"Are you okay?" Kenny said, worried.

"Just fine," I said.

The bus came but before I got on Kenny grabbed me and dragged me somewhere.

"Dude, what the fuck." I said.

"I just want to ask something, for Stan to kiss you and you to not respond to Cartman, but smile something is wrong." Kenny looked around for a second then finished while smiling "So who was on top, you or Stan?"

"You pervert! We didn't have sex!" I almost yelled.

"Fine, you don't want to tell me. But, are you and Stan in a relationship?" He said.

"Kenny, why do you need to know?" I asked.

"Well if you are, you and Stan are going to be fucking mad by my next action." He said, then kissed me.

"Wow, you reacted how a girl would, no wonder Stan would date you." Kenny said.

"You reacted how a girl would too!" I said.

"So know you know Kyle..." Kenny said in an ominous tone.  



	6. Chapter 6

"So now I know what?" I asked.

"My Secret." Kenny said.

It was then I realized Kenny had the same secret that I had. But just to be sure I looked at Kenny's chest, because Kenny knew how to hide them they were barely noticable bumps.

"Is your secret the fact you're a girl?" I asked. Kenny nodded in response.

"Well, just so you know, I am also a girl." I said.

"What." Kenny said.

"You heard me, now I'm leaving." I said then left.

When I got to school, it was already lunch, damn I really should have walked faster. Surprisingly, Kenny was already there. I sat down next to Stan.

"Where the hell you been?" Stan asked.

"Nowhere." I said.

Wendy walked up to me and sat down.

"What are you playing at?" Wendy asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know exactly what I mean." Wendy said.

"Whatever, whore." I said.

Wendy stood up and yelled, "Your one to talk!" When she said that everyone's gaze fell on us.

"Like I said, whatever whore." I repeat, then I go to class.

When I entered the room Mr. Garrison looked mad at me.

"Kyle! Where the fuck have you been all day!" Mr. Garrison yelled.

"I've been where I've been." I reply. Then I sit down.

"Dammit Kyle, tell me where you've fucking been!" Mr. Garrison said.

"I've been where I've been and that's all there's too it." I said.

"Fine Kyle, because you think it's okay being an asshole everyone gets extra homework." Mr. Garrison said.

"If Kyle's being an asshole why do we have to suffer for it." Craig said.

After Craig said that I zoned out then I saw a paper ball land on my desk.  
It said:  
Dear Kyle,  
I believe you have a dirty secret, so meet me behind the school when the bell rings.  
-Cartman

"Kyle! Not only you were an being ass but now you're passing notes!" Mr. Garrison said.

The bell rang, I wonder what will happen now...  



	7. Chapter 7

I was waiting behind the school, but when I was about to leave, I saw Cartman appear.

"Trying to get out of it you filthy little Jewrat." Cartman said.

"I wasn't trying to get out of anything!" I yelled.

"Then answer me, are you-" before Cartman could say anything else Kenny came up to us.

"What the fuck are you doing here Kenny!" Cartman said.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kenny said.

I looked at Kenny with a face that said 'help me dammit'.

"Whatever, Kenny you better fucking leave!" Cartman yelled.

"What will you do about it, you fat fuck!" Kenny yelled.

"I'll tell Kyle your secret, you poor basturd!" Cartman yelled.

"You're a little fucking late! He already knows!" Kenny yelled.

"Check your English, last I checked you had to have a dick to be a he!" Cartman yelled, as he said this Wendy turned to looked at me with an evil grin.

"Goddammit, will you both shut the fuck up!" I said, wait Cartman knew my secret, and Kenny's? This was too much.

I sigh, "Screw you guys I'm goin' home"

"Yeah, going home to see if you're on your period Jewrat." Cartman said.

"You might want to check if you're on it, you just might be on it all the time." I said. Then walk home.

Once I get home I go to sleep, then Stan knocks on my door then...let's just say I didn't sleep much. ;)


End file.
